I'm No Legend, I'm an Era of Destruction
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Now CoWritten By Madness Queen, Megaman X go on passage of discovery as he searches for inner peace. Plus who would win his heart: Alia or Nana. Features Cameo apperances from my other fics.
1. Chapter 1

I'm No Legend, I'm an Era Of Destruction.

Summery: This is Megaman X fan fiction in his point of view. This is after Command Mission but still includes the events of X8 as well. This is more about him dealing with his day-today destruction of mavericks. There maybe cameo appearances of Characters from my other fics.

Chapter 1: A Change I Think.

"Come on Zero! Pick up the pace!" I ordered as we charged in to the maverick up rising. This is very unlike me, going around blasting or slashing whatever is in my path. But in the back of my mind all I want is this to end as quickly as possible.

"X, what with all the enthusiasm?" Zero questioned with a smile. This is the way Zero always wanted me, to never question my own act of violence. Its funny that its not the case.

"I just want to end this." I avoid looking into his because he would know that I'm questioning my self again. I look up towards the sky for an answer but was interrupted by a voice in my ear.

"X, I have my data report. Just put away the maverick and come back to base. Be careful." Said me blond-haired, female navigator. Alia, she haunts my dreams and softens my nightmares. It's scary how I can be attracted to her. But its not just her, there is another one. Her names Nana, she is head data analysis of Giga City. But that's another story.

"X. Hello, earth and repliod to X." Zero said while waving his sabre in front of my face. I snap out of my day dream and begin to run at the maverick at hand without warning. Zero gives chase and follows me towards the target.

"Now here is where the real fun starts." Zero bellowed as he used his famous Twin Dream Technique and done his basic three hit slash. The target blocked the first two but got hit by the other four. The maverick landed on one knee and lowered its weapon. "X! Now!" Zero commanded as he backed off.

"Activate Turbo Buster!" My weapon changed form. "Charge Shot!" I held my pose as my weapon began to collect energy. "Now!" I released as huge ball of plasma energy. It hit the maverick square on the chest and exploded.

"Nice work X. Return to base." Alia said in a cheerful tone. I could hear the other navigators giggling in the background. Zero nodded in my direction as a sign of a good day's work. I waited for my internal computer summarised the mission. "Mission Objective Complete. System Switch to Normal Mode.". At that me and Zero Teleported out.

**-At Maverick Hunters Head-Quarters-**

"Glad to see a mission where you don't have a scratch." Said Alia as me and Zero walked into the control room. I put on a small smile as she was half an arm's distance away from me. I put an arm on her shoulder and she blushed furiously that made me laugh a bit. I took that as a sigh to pull her into a hug and I did. Gasps and whistles came from everywhere in the room. She slowly put her arms around my neck then another thought came in to my head. I pulled away a short distance but she was still in my arms. The I lifted her of her feet and began to swing her around. It was funny because she giggled and waved her arms tell me to stop. When I put her down she was as red as an apple and she stumbled a bit from dizziness. I turned band headed to the door and signalled Zero he could come if he wants to.

"Hey Layer, could you redo my hair for me when your shift is over." Zero asked before I stepped into the elevator towards the Armoury. Zero quickly hurried before the door closed.

"What do you want X?" Zero asked me casually as we hit the third basement floor.

"I've been working on a project that I want you to see." I told him firmly. Do you know when people get that face that they have just figured something out. Yep, Zero had it.

"So that's the reason you disappear from time to time lately." Zero said.

"I suppose." I answer flatly as we walked past all the armours from previous adventures. We stopped at the Falcon Armour of eight years ago. I tapped on the breast plate and the wall opened up to see a secret passage way. We walked through the door way and then I heard Zero gasp.

"What on heaven's earth. Since when have you had this." Zero looked around at the lab style design and the two armours that were on the display.

"This is personal working space to improve my self. I'm always finding armour capsules and having to wait for an armour does. A lot of the time abilities of the armour is not what I need. So I decided to make my own." I explained. Zero looked around the looked at me again raised into a high five position. I complied and then I changed my smile in to laugh. I pointed towards the armour with several wings.

"Remember Lumine, the same armour but designed for me." But while I was saying that, I saw Zero drooling over a humanoid version of my Ultimate Armour from my trip to Giga City.

"You like?" I asked him, he just nodded his head and I began to laugh. Zero's facial expression changed when he saw what was on the breast plate.

"Hey, ain't that Nana's Icon. Alia is gonna kill you when she sees that." Zero said grinning.

"It's a sign of respect, Zero. If you look carefully, the other one has Alia's Icon." I just sighed. Zero just laughed.

"Lets get out of here, I'm hungry." Zero said and at that we left the armoury.


	2. The Other Half Of My Heart

I'm Not a Legend, I'm an Era of Destruction

Chapter 2: The Other Half Of My Heart

"Zero, I've made a decision." I told him with a stern look on my face. He pause eating his food, the funny thing was that his fork clattered to the table, hard.

"What decision?" He asked in a confused look. I grinned.

"We are going to Giga City as a break." His face changed to a surprised.

"We?" He rose an eyebrow to prove he was confused and surprised.

"Do you want to come, I'll take everyone if they want. But I'll take Alia if yo-"

I was interrupted.

"Alia?" His eyes narrowed in hope he could see into my brain so he could predict where I'm going.

"Yes Alia, is there anything wrong with that?" I asked him in a half joking matter.

"Don't you know anything about women. If you bring Alia with you, Nana will chop your head off, then after that happens, Alia will want answers and you won't be able to give them to then POW! It's the end of you." Explained Zero with a hint of laughter.

"Never thought about it like that. Passing that why will Nana chop my head off." I asked amused.

"Nana wants you. Everyone knows that. She whispers your name in her sleep, she looks afraid when your in battle. She is the Giga City version of Alia." Zero explained again. Its nice to know my feelings are returned.

"Makes me wonder, I'm gonna bring her and everyone else." I said while nodding. Zero mouth was left open in surprise. "If you don't close your mouth Zero, you might catch a fly." At that he snapped back to life and looked at me.

"Fine, it's your death wish not mine, when are you going?" He asked me.

"Tomorrow." I said flatly. He jerked in surprised.

"Ok, I'll tell everyone. Anyway, I need Layer to do my hair and maybe more. Later X." He finished. He flicked his hair over his shoulder, got up and left. I went to pack thinking this trip will help me think something's over.

**-Two Hours Later-**

I'm in my room packing but took a break looking at the various pictures on the wall. There is the on before the Space Colony mission(X5 People), Me, Zero, Douglas, Safeguard, Signas and Alia. It was the first time I met Alia, oh well. Then there the picture of me and Nana before I left Giga City. I'm cuddling Nana from behind, a lot of controversy followed this picture. My thoughts were cut short by knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened to show yellow bodied repliod wearing a T-Shirt with my logo on it. She says she wears it 'as a sign of respect' but everyone that works here know there more behind it then that. And to think I was oblivious to it all.

"Hiya X. So you're going to Giga City?" She asked with a slight hint of sadness. She turned to the picture of me and Nana with an upsetting look. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's WE are going to Giga City, and don't worry about it, It's not like that between me and Nana. How many times do I have to tell you." I told her. I can see her physically relax.

"It's not that. It-" I cut her off.

"Please don't be like that. I know how you feel about me and please don't try and make me look stupid" I told her with a stern look on my face. Alia refused to look at me but I noticed that that Alia was red in the face, images in my head were possible outcomes.

"Does that mean, you have been playing stupid all this time?" She looked worried but I ignored it.

"Yeah, more or less. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to react. I'm bad at this stuff." I admitted, then I just figured out what I said.

"So you do return my feelings?" She asked while wrapping her arms around my chest, I'm in trouble now.

"I…..uh……I…..damn." I jittered. She released me for a brief moment to wrap them around my neck. She looked up so her eyes met mine. She began to slowly pull my face to hers. _Oh no, Oh Fucking no._ Our lips touched as we savoured the moment. After thirty seconds we pulled away.

"Oh X, I don't know what to say." She said quietly. That last action has made talking to Nana so much harder but make want her that much more.

"Alia, lets keep this little moment to ourselves, I don't think I can handle worrying about anyone getting involved" I asked sheepishly. She nodded.

"I understand." She answered. I took the opportunity to put my hands around her waist. She giggled.

"I know, I'm bad at this." I grinned and Alia just smiled. She pulled my head down for another kiss that was a little bit more passionate than the last. It was broken up by a knock on the door.

"Alia you in there?" It was Layer, I could tell by that really call voice. I was going to say 'I think you should go Alia' but it's hard when your tongue is not in your mouth. I simply just nodded and we pulled away so we weren't hold each other.

"Come in Layer!" I called and there she was. She raised an eyebrow at us both.

"What happened in here?" She smirked. I can cut the tension with a knife.

"Nothing, we just were setting up plans for Giga City." Alia told her innocently.

"Just dates I suppose. It's a start." Layer said. I could see a laugh coming.

Alia laughed. "It's not like that. Anyway see ya X." Alia said as she strolled out. Then again I was left with my thoughts.


	3. More Than One Memory

I'm No Legend; I'm an Era of Destruction

Chapter 3: More Than One Memory.

**-Later On Same Day-**

I was in the shooting gallery just practising justice shots with my Buster. The emotions were flowing through me as I think of Alia and Nana. Then the flashback hit me.

**-Begins Flashback-**

It was the day before I left Giga City.

"X I want to give you something before you leave." Said Nana. I and she were in the Sky Room. She was holding my arms out slightly.

"What is it Nana?" I asked softly. She closes the distance between us. I could smell her from this range.

"Erm, this." She quickly pushes her self up so that she connected her lips with mine. After twenty seconds, she pulls away.

"…" Was my only reaction as I stumbled a bit? She gave a small giggle.

"I suppose I won't see you for a while. I guess you know I should leave you with a lasting impression." She said pulling her self closer.

"What do have in mind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Find out." She said giving off a seductive smile. She gave me passionate kiss and pushed me back slightly. Instead of holding my ground, for once I let the pressure put me where ever I needed to be. I landed on the sofa and Nana landed on top of me. She broke the kiss to make an observation of our position. Then she kissed me again, I closed my eyes making my instincts take control. The next thing I know is I hear the click of one of the clips on my armour. I guess she knows more about me than I thought.

**-Still In The Flashback. Two Hours Later-**

I was still a little daze as Nana decided to cuddle next to me for the next three hours. My whole upper body armour was scattered around the Sky Room. Nana decided to just cover her upper self with the T-shirt that I was wearing. Her alloy, shirts and upper body underwear were also mixed with my things in the room. I still think we will never speak to each other the same way again.

**-End Flashback-**

Yet another distraction, hopefully this trip to Giga City will help my mind a bit.

I continued to blast the targets with no thought to it. By blasting each one, I lose even more focus until I just give up completely. 'Time to get some rest' I told myself. I've have had a lack of sleep and my always guilty mind is what has been keeping me stressed. Alia thought that she took some of it off but she just made it worst. Damn, I've haven't acted with girls with my whole life and two come by and hit me hard. I guess that's how it goes.

**-The Next Day-**

Zero greeted me at the departure bay with Layer behind him. It seems that Zero's hair is in twists thanks to her. That's funny. The flight is only an hour and a half so in that time I'll take a nap and think over what I'll have to do with Nana.

Before we got on Alia linked arms with me and gave off a small giggle. Sadly for me Palette noticed this and decided to make a comment.

"Has anything happened between you and X?" I was asked by the shortest on in our group. I smirked.

"Nah, Alia just needs the company." I replied. Zero burst into laughter and Alia pouted. That showed my answer was one of a kind.

"So have you spoken to Nana lately X?" Axl asked. That question made the whole group quiet. Alia, Zero and Layer were hoping that I made the right choice of words.

"Last night. Needed to tell her where to meet us and the hotel arrangements." I answered. Zero and Layer breathed a sigh of relief.

We got on the plane and to Giga City. I had a window seat sitting next Alia. Zero sat next Layer who seemed to be finishing off his hair. Axl just sat there talking about the next computer game he will get to Palette.

Alia kept giving me signs to kiss her but I managed to get away with not noticing her and looking away. She did get me into a position to have a mini make out session with her, which didn't help my mental state.

**-At Giga City-**

When we got to arrivals, Massimo, Marino and Nana was waiting for us. I dislodged my arm from hers. Just in time because Nana came rushing towards me with a crushing hug that would even stop Sigma from breathing. The momentum made me spin her around a bit. When I stopped, Alia looked pissed.

"So how have you been X?" Nana asked me cheerfully. How frightening.

"I've been ok. Just doing the normal." I replied with nervousness in my voice. She turned towards Alia and smiled.

"You must be Alia. Nice to meet you. X talks a lot about you. " Nana said while extending out a hand. Alia's face brightened.

"You must be Nana. The feeling is like-wise." Alia replied, shaking Nana's extended arm.

This is the start of a horrible friendship.


	4. Seeing Through the Haze

I'm No Legend; I'm an Era of Destruction

Chapter 4

It was early morning in the main Giga city work area. A few of the early command officers and patrol units were already at work as they moved and shuffled to their work points. This was just another small day in the eyes of the resident city girl and chief navigator of Giga City, Nana. As she ran her soft, delicate fingers through her pink locks, she wondered why the system was being that little bit slow.

"Typical, only when X is around does this thing slow down." She told herself as she began to type furiously over her console. As her hands worked the keyboard, a small window with today's news popped up in the side. At first she didn't take notice of it until a foreign presence was sensed by her systems.

"Ah, it seems that there was a small uprising yesterday." Swiftly she swung her chair around to face a blue reploid at his waist height. The sudden movement and his presence instantly made her face flush. Just as she did before she quickly spun the chair around and faced her own console again.

"Morning X, how are you this morning?" Trying to hide every aspect of her embarrassment was hard enough, but with X around it was nearly impossible. X let out a small chuckle before grabbing a chair and placing it next to her.

"I'm fine Nana, mind if I take a seat next to you?" He asked cheerfully. Nana shook her head without facing him.

"If you wish." X's smile widen slightly.

"So, how has it been since I left the last time, I heard it's been going quite well?" Nana let out a huge sigh and turned to him with a slightly exhausted look.

"Yeah I guess but it's been incredible difficult being the head navigator for the entire city. You pretty much never get a break from it all and you constantly have voices in your ears. But to be honest, you're the last one that should hear me complaining since your job is ten times more strenuous than mine." X laughed out lightly and leaned forward in his chair so he was closer to her console screen.

"Yeah I guess you can say that but it's not too bad. It's been relatively quite around the base with most missions are at a minimal. I've had more worries about who I am lately and what to do with myself past the Hunters to be honest." Nana nodded with him silently. As she turned back to her console and did more typing. Her face darkened slightly when another question popped into her head.

"And how are things with Alia?" She asked almost slowly and silently. X's body shifted in his chair so he sat back with his facial expression turning serious.

"Didn't take long to get to that, isn't it?" X said questionably. Nana pondered a reply before turning to him.

"I'm guessing by that you don't know what to say to me?" X half shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much yeah." Nana held a look of disappointment on her face before looking at him again.

"I'm guessing you two are official then..." X cracked a small smile.

"No actually. We Have nothing confirmed really, just hanging out together." Nana didn't look convinced.

"How far have you two gone together and don't bullshit me?" X almost choked at how up front Nana was being, and to be honest she had every right.

"We have kissed once and that is about it." Nana was in thought again before turning around to finish her work.

"Fair enough but will we spend any time together?" She asked innocently. X only sighed.

"Well we are now but on a serious note, you know how hard it's going to be with Alia around and the same applies if the situation is reversed." Nana stopped typing for a second.

"I suppose but I guess it's the best I can hope for now." X lips turned to a smile again before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can say that but don't get your hopes up too much since I'm useless with these types of things." She only turned to him in a slight haze and reached over to caress his cheek.

"Kiss me..." She whispered hazily.

"I don't know Nana what if..." Nana giggled slightly before leaning over.

"Silly X..." She breathed as her lips captured X's. The soft movement of it all was enough to entrance all of X's systems. As she gently pulled away, a haze of pink was seen in X's eyes as his senses lost all track of time until he heard Nana's voice. "That's how you make me feel X..." X shook his head to clear the haze from his system.

"I can see now..." He said with a light laugh. He relaxed back in his chair and looked out the giant over viewer to the city. "I think it will be a nice day..." Nana smiled at him.

"With a sunrise like that, I can see why..."

-Later on That Morning-

"And this is the terminal where I, Zero and Axl had to run through to stock all of our utilities before each run out." Layer looked at the miniature market terminal in wonder.

"How does a place like this stock this type of equipment?" She asked X, he only smiled.

"Because of how this place works and its economic market, getting equipment like this is incredibly easy, not only that, Maverick crime is incredibly low too."Alia looked at him in wonder.

"How on earth did they manage that?" Zero sighed.

"This whole area is a giant industrial complex, no one really wishes to fighter here. To be honest with myself I'm surprised that Sigma hasn't seen this place to be a potential for power." Layer looked at him questionably.

"Potential?" X chuckled.

"This place is a gold mine for resources to increase the parameters of Reploids and give of endless amount of energy resources too. Because it's such abundance here it's really cheap. I thought you navigators should know that." X explained.

"What are these resources anyway?" Pallette asked.

"Force Metals remember? It was in the debriefing report that we gave you after we came back." X told her. Pallette tapped a finger to her temple before remembering.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Do you still have a sample of it?" X only smirked.

"Only the best..." As X opened one of the side containers on the belt he lifted up a small circular metal piece. The item glowed a bright and powerful amber and the other navigators shivered as they felt its power for the first time.

"Is that Supra Force Metal?" Axl asked in complete and utter surprise. X nodded.

"Yeah, I tend to take it around with me just in case things get tough since my body can handle the radiation really well." Zero only smiled.

"You were the only one in the team that could use it really well anyway." Zero told him.

"Where is the Beta version?" Axl asked him.

"That's in armour that HQ is working on right now." Alia looked at him smugly as X put the metal back into his side container.

"Isn't that the new project were suppose to be working on." X laughed out loudly.

"Yeah pretty much, anyway why don't you guys go look at the market center at the top. They have a global linkage to other market systems so you can check prices for most resources there." This instantly caught Pallette's attention.

"I'm up for that, let's go guys." She said running off with Axl in hot pursuit. Zero and Layer let off a simultaneous sigh and walked on behind them. That only left Alia and X smiling at the scene. Alia then turned to X and smiled slyly.

"Now then, in terms of you and me, do I have you to myself tonight?" X gave a defeated sigh which meant to Alia that was a no go.

"I plan on going with a night out with Zero, Axl and the Giga City gang." Alia instantly thought of him with Nana.

"Fair enough but promise me tomorrow night?" She pleaded. X just smiled lightly.

"Sure, I promise." Alia then smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before skipping off to meet the others.

"This is going to be a long trip..." He said as he sighed.


	5. In My Synthetic Heart

I'm No Legend; I'm an Era of Destruction

Chapter 5: In My Synthetic Heart

"Ah, the Giga City night life…" X sighed as him and the gang walked into the main city centre complex. The lights of the industrial work stations shone in the background as the low hum of the machines worked through the gentle night. The warm evening on the city island gave it that relaxing evening feel as the famous set of hunters walked through the street market to meet their fellow Giga City saviours. Marino gave them blunt direction where to go, which is nothing new since most of her answers were generally cryptic. X however didn't mind since he had his communication device set to Nana's frequency making her easy to contact.

"So, how are things going with Nana?" Zero brought up suddenly. This instantly caught X's attention, giving his best friend an elongated gaze before looking at the floor again, the Reploid sighed.

"Complicated, it seems that she isn't backing down out of this one…" X trailed off. Zero unfolded his arms and gave him a worried frown in return.

"I thought she would back off hoping to make it easy on you?"

"Yeah I would have thought so too." Axl chimed in before swallowing the chocolate he had in his mouth. The thought only made X sigh again.

"Well you guys are right but who would I know, I've never been much with women." With that Zero burst out laughing.

"Hmm, what so funny?" Axl said while eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah what's the joke?" X asked himself. Zero shook off the laughter before wiping a tear.

"That's an amazing thing to say X." The bewilderment was still apparent on his face.

"I don't get it Zero, what did I miss?" Axl asked again hoping for answers.

"Ah it's X's obliviousness, it's incredible."

"How so?"

"Well my dear X…" He started before looking at him. "Every main navigator we've had has had some sort of crush on you at some point or another. Good thing there all women isn't it?" Zero chuckled. X put his hand to his chin in thought.

"But I thought you were the office heartthrob?" The counter question made Zero's eye brow raised in humour with a smirk covering his face.

"Only with the human women, I have no idea why though it goes to the point of even writing stories about me." X laughed lightly.

"I think it's the long blond hair." Axl added making the two other Maverick Hunters laugh. X looked at the two then looked up to the sky.

"I'm so happy to have a break and hang out with you guys again without chasing all of these shadows down." Axl nodded while Zero agreed audibly.

"Yeah, it makes a change of dealing with Mavericks at every turn. Even I have to say, I've been getting bored of the crap recently." Zero said putting his hand on X's shoulder. "But saying that, even when were on holiday were dealing with problems." X eyed him curiously causing Zero to grin. "Yeah your woman problems." Axl burst out laughing only causing X to sigh.

"Not this again guys. It doesn't help I suck with this..."

"It doesn't, but it's sure as hell is funny." Axl commented through his laugh.

"Anyway X you never know, you may end up with both." Zero suggested, however X's eyes shot up in alarm.

"You crazy, that will never happen!" X's outburst caused Axl to double over this time, while it sounded like he was struggling to breath.

"As I said X, you never know." Zero finished as carried on walking ahead.

"No way in hell there is, don't put thoughts like that into my head!" X shouted as he walked after him.

**-Metallic Bar 8pm That Evening-**

The bar was generally quiet as the three reploids walked into it. The play was majoritly empty except for a few humans and reploids sitting at various tables spread out across the room. X scanned the room for the friends he was supposed to be meeting and saw them at the furthest table. Signalling to Zero and Axl to follow, X made his way over to the table, as sharp as always, Marino was the first to spot them.

"Hey there guys!" She called with one arm waving in the air. A small smile formed on X's lips as the three Maverick Hunters took their spaces on the huge round table, conveniently X's one was on was the one next to Nana's. Sighing internally, X quickly ran is hands through his brown and messy hair before taking the seat next to her then greeted her a bright hello.

"Well it was nice you guys could make it, we've missed you!" Bellowed Massimo. The group laughed as one of the waitress came around to take the orders for Zero, X and Axl's drinks before quickly disappearing.

"So, how has your trip here been?" Cinnamon asked politely as she beamed at the new arrivals. A quick grin formed on the three until Zero and Axl turn to X to answer.

"Well, it's as easy as it could be I guess. Maverick Hunter status least gives you the ease of travel." Marino laughed as she took a quick swing of her drink.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how you guys are not even checked by immigration." Zero sighed.

"I wish that was the case..." Massimo leaned forward in curiosity.

"It isn't?" Zero only shook his head.

"Well after the fourth..." He looked at X for a second before getting a nod in reply to carry on. "...Sigma incident, due to the division made during that event Maverick Hunters and different groups that work in that field get a tougher time getting around." Massimo grunted.

"That sucks especially how you guys always seem to put your neck on the line for those people." Zero just shrugged.

"Well it's fine. We're pretty welcome in Giga City due to before so it was pretty easy getting in here." The other hunters just nodded in agreement.

"Well it's nice that someone gives you a break. So I guess it's one of those 'look at the glass half full' sort of things?" X's frown turned into a small smile.

"Actually, the specific person that got us a break was Nana. She managed to pull a couple strings and fast track us here. So were in gratitude to her." Nana only giggled and scooted closer to X which caused him to raise his eye brows slightly but he turned blood red as she took his hand in hers under the table. However Zero was the only one to notice the action and shot him a sly smirk which he returned with a sharp glare.

"Is there something wrong X?" Nana asked softly which startled him.

"N-No, just Zero being Zero. So how was things today?" She placed her finger to her chin in simple thought.

"Not bad actually, it's been amazingly quiet speaking of which." Embarrassment aside, X looked at her questionably. "...What?" X pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, I'm just paranoid." Nana put on a face of confusion on before she clocked on to his thoughts. With her free hand she patted X's shoulder.

"Don't worry it's nothing like that. It's not like anyone is aware of you being here. I made sure that you guys travel plans were completely confidential." In X's expression of thought, his lips pulled into a small smile.

"Thanks Nana."

"Don't mention it X, anything to help." X was just about to reply but his communicator went off. Showing Nana a wince at the fact someone interrupted him, Nana gave him a soft smile of understanding as X got up and excused himself for a moment. Stepping out he activated his receiver and to his surprise Alia's voice graced his ears.

"Hey Alia, what's wrong?" X asked cheerfully, but as soon as he heard her voice, that serious navigator voice, a shiver shot through his spine.

"X, I decided to do a bit of work while I was here..." X quickly cut her off.

"Alia, what have I told you about doing work on your vacation?" Alia gave a nervous laugh which only lasted a split second before going back to normal.

"I know I know, look there has been some activity going since we turned up from what my scanner seems."

"But Nana's scan this morning found nothing though."

"I know, I crossed it with Nana's system this morning and while that's correct the activity signal was different to what she can detect."

"So this means..." All X could do was frown.

"Yep, exactly, where ever this activity is coming from, these guys arn't from Giga City." X only sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up Alia, I'll keep my wits about me."

"Good, just be careful."

"You too."

"I'll be fine and X..."

"Yeah...?"

"No stunts!"


End file.
